Unfaithfully Yours
by Sunshinedaizy
Summary: Let's leave it to chance. It was the last thing he said to her before they parted ways. Now eight years later will she finally get him? OneShot


**A/N: As promised it is March and this is the one shot I have been working on. Because of spring break and lent I have had alot of time on my hands. I usually don't write so much, but I have been in a writing mood. Also I have had nothing else to do since for lent I gave up my computer for Mondays - Thurdays. So since I know you don't want to hear about my boring days of no computer I will continue to let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, so please don't sue me**

**Rating: T- for elements and some language**

**Please Enjoy! I worked really hard on it.**

* * *

**Unfaithfully Yours** By Mochamint19

"Good bye." Gabriella had said sadly the tears stinging the edges of her eyes. "Do you think I'll ever see you again?"

"Let's just leave that to chance," he said turning around slowly and smiling. It wasn't much sooner after he said that and he was on that damn bus and gone from her life.

She had just turned nineteen and was already saying good bye to her first love lost. He was her best friend and partner in crime throughout most of their years in high school; he had helped her grow up into the girl she was today. Gabriella knew that it was her fault that she was hurt now. She also knew however that telling him how she really felt would have only complicated their friendship more, as well as many other things. Her master plan was to finally get up the courage to tell him in college, but that was too late now. Instead fate decided to take him away. He was planning to go to the East Coast, she was staying in the West, and there was nothing that could be done about that now.

"Good luck Troy," she whispered softly to herself. "I hope that one day I will get that chance."

* * *

****

**_Eight Years Later..._**

"Good Night Annie, we did good today." Gabriella said smiling at her best friend and business partner.

"Gosh, I don't think we would have won that case without all of you beautiful and carefully thought out evidence." The redhead shouted with excitement.

Gabriella was twenty-seven, Annie twenty-six and this was their first big case since starting with Simpson and Briggs. It was a tough case, but perfect for them. The young lawyers struggled at first and nearly escaped losing it, but all went well and they won. It was a women's rights case for a young mother, only eighteen she wanted to keep her unborn baby, whereas they father and his parents wanted her to put the child up for adoption. Gabriella and Annie immediately felt for the three-month pregnant teen and decided to take on her case. It finally went to a family court in the young girl's seventh month and they were ready. The boy's parents argued that it was as much of their decision as it was the girl's, and that she was an unfit mother. They claimed to be under the pretense to want what was best for the child. It wasn't hard to see that the father's family was wealthy and Gabriella and Annie proved that the girl deserved to keep her daughter. They fought hard on the idea that the mother shouldn't have to be intimidated by their wealth just because they wished to wash their hands of her and any scandals that might jeopardize their prominent family's reputation. Gabriella proved that the parents wanted to just ignore their son's actions and that this girl should not have to suffer for falling in love with an immature boy. The father of the child was in his early twenties and everyone present in the courtroom could see that he had led a privileged life. The family only cared about their precious son and not for the unborn child. In the end the judge ruled in favor of the mother. It was a long hard process, but the girls did it, they won their first case.

"We should totally go out for drinks!" Annie said excitedly. "I mean we totally deserve it."

"I don't know," Gabriella said giggling at her friend. "You know I don't like to drink that much. I have never been much of a drinker."

"Oh come on Elle!' Annie begged using her silly nickname for Gabriella.

The girls met in their sophomore year of college after Gabriella transferred to Boston College. Instantly they started an amazing friendship. They were Annabel and Gabriella the unstoppable Annie would joke. Elle came from Annie's personal play on Gabriella's name and her obsession with how beautiful Gabriella was, like the models in Elle magazine. Both girls respected each other and became important structures in each other's lives. Annie even had Gabriella as her maid of honor in her wedding two years earlier. They were a great team, a new sensation, and were starting to become some of most sought after new lawyers in Boston.

"We might even find you a cute guy." Annie giggled as she spoke. "I mean you are pushing thirty and when is the last time you were on a real date? I know you want to settle down and be as happy as me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend's constant need to play matchmaker. "Fine, we can go get _one _drink, but you are not setting me up."

The girls found a small pub and walked in and ordered two martinis. It wasn't more than two minutes later as Annie was giggling when her cell phone rang, she excused herself and went outside. The bell over the door dinged signaling that someone was either going in or out, Gabriella looked over at the noise expecting it to be Annie. However holding her breath she noticed that she recognized the man as her fateful chance. At first she thought that she could only be dreaming, but as he walked further into the pub, she knew it couldn't be anyone other than Troy Bolton.

Silently she observed him; he had changed a lot. He had gotten a little taller, broader in the shoulders, most stuff that turned high school boys into men. There was a tired expression on his face as he ordered a beer and she wondered if it was even the right time for a reunion. Suddenly she noticed Annie was over her shoulder, "He is so cute Elle, I say go for him."

Gabriella spun around quickly. "I didn't even know you were back yet."

"That's because you were too busy looking at the hottie over there, can't say I blame you, you should buy him a drink or at least talk to him."

"I don't think so Annie, he looks a little distracted right now." Gabriella lied.

"That is perfect!" Annie squealed. As much as Gabriella loved her, Annie tended to never get the clue when it came to guys and Gabriella's love life. It also could have been the fact that she was a natural matchmaker.

'I can't Annie," Gabriella said nervously.

"You are just being your shy self, you should take a risk for once in your life."

"I know him," Gabriella quietly confessed. "I grew up with him, he went to my high school." Gabriella explained everything to Annie from her days at East High to the night she said good bye to him.

"You should talk to him Elle, even if it's just to tell him your feelings. You should get everything out in the open, or else this is going to haunt you." Annie said sweetly.

"I don't know Annie, something just makes me not want to…I…I."

"It is just nerves sweetie, that was Jake though, he wanted to know when I'd be coming home. I should be getting home. Live like there is no tomorrow Elle, you never know when you will this kind of chance again, you never know when something like this might come along."

As soon as Annie said the word chance, Gabriella remembered her last conversation with Troy. 'Maybe this is the chance I needed?' she thought.

"Ok Annie. I'll talk to you later. I think you may be right about this." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Bye Elle, and don't worry so much."

It felt like she was being flown backwards with each step she took. Suddenly standing behind him she felt like that sweet scared nineteen-year-old girl again.

"Hello Stranger." Gabriella said slyly hoping this would go ok.

He turned around and captured her into a hug spinning around. "Gabriella Montez! Well I must be dreaming."

"I guess that chance finally caught up with us." Gabriella said smiling back. It was nice to be the reason for his smile again, to have the main reason she had to smile herself back.

"Wow, you look so good. What have you been up to?" Troy asked buying Gabriella another drink.

"I went to The University of New Mexico my freshman year until I decided to transfer to Boston College the following year. I went Law School and I work as a lawyer for Simpson and Briggs now." Gabriella said proudly.

"That's amazing. I work for an advertising company in New York. I am in Boston for a business meeting."

"That must be an interesting profession for you a big shot college basketball player." She said trying to make the conversation seem normal.

"Yeah, um…it's ok," Troy began. "Wow I can't believe how great you look and here I look like a schmuck."

"You don't look like a schmuck," Gabriella said softly giggling. Was she making Troy Bolton nervous? Gosh if he only knew what she was feeling.

"This may sound kind of stupid and eight years too late, but I had a little crush on you during high school. During Junior year to be exact." Troy said quickly swallowing nervously.

"Oh," Gabriella said kind of shocked. "Then why didn't you ever tell me?" she said trying to be calm as she ordered her fourth martini of the night. So much for not drinking, but that was something he didn't need to know.

"I kind of thought you were too good for silly ol' me. Plus everyone was pushing me to focus on basketball, you know cause all the scouts were starting to look. I kind of thought you didn't like me romantically for that reason."

Gabriella laughed a little tipsy, she always was a lightweight and the alcohol was starting to effect her. "Oh if you even knew." She said slightly slurred, "I was in love with you, I actually thought in college I would be able to tell you. We all know how that turned out." Gabriella took another sip of her martini, "Then you went away, to leave it to chance and now here with are."

This started the two on a nostalgic walk down the road of their memories gone by, the past that each of them held dear. They talked about high school and what they had heard happened to the other kids. They wondered if any of them got their dreams.

"It is getting kind of smoky in here." Gabriella said as Troy coughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting pretty late too." Troy responded. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Sure." Gabriella said as they walked out of the pub. "So what brings you to Boston?" she asked.

"Oh, it's for a huge account I'm working on." Troy said hopefully.

"That's wonderful. You must be very good at what you do."

"Would you like to see it?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella smiled and agreed. "Do you remember that time when Sharpay fell in the lunch room and then blamed it on Chad tripping her?" Gabriella laughed.

"I remember that." Troy smiled as he grabbed his portfolio and placed it on the hotel coffee table."

"Wow this is amazing Troy, it's very good work."

"Yeah," he said modestly. "It has been a lot of long hours and hard work. I am glad that it came out so well."

"So how was college basketball, you must have been so great." Gabriella said quickly changing the subject, unaware of how much she was torturing him.

"It was good, not how I imagined. I had a lot of fun with Chad, maybe a little too much fun sometimes. But I guess I had a hard time concentrating."

"Oh, why?" Gabriella had gotten a weird feeling in her heart.

"Because of you. I lied before, I had a huge crush on you." He said brushing a stray curl out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I used to love you, but it is too late for that now."

"Huh?" Gabriella said bewildered, "you loved me?"

"I still can't believe you are here with me, I hate that this is how it is." He said tensely.

"Don't." she said moving closer to him. She didn't know where this confidence came from, but then again she had waited for this chance for a long time.

For eight years she waited for it, and right now she wanted to live in the moment. Without warning it happened, she kissed him gently. Soon he was kissing her back and everything else went blurry. There was a softness there that she had only dreamed about. And she had dreamed about this moment forever, she had waited for it. Gabriella always knew that he was the only person she wanted give her virginity to. Even at twenty-seven she wanted him enough to wait for him to come back and find her. She didn't care what other women her age did. She could feel his hand on the small of her back and it was perfect and passionate. He whispered in her ear and she believed his ever word until finally she fell asleep into his arms silently.

It was four in the morning when the phone rang loudly and buzzed with an annoying tone on the nightstand. It was Troy's cell phone. Gabriella woke up to the sound of his voice, the effects of the alcohol paralyzing her sense of sight..

"Hello." She could hear his raspy voice she loved so much answer the phone casually the sleep still in his voice.

She smiled as he took her finger and traced the outline of his spine smiling silently while she heard the phone call.

"Wait, is he okay?" she could hear the tension in his voice now and she stopped pulling the sheets up around her as she sat up worried. With all the thoughts running through her head she wondered if anything had happened to one of the members of their old gang, Chad probably with his craziness. But every thought that came to her was nothing to what she heard when he got off the phone. "You know you're beautiful right?" Troy said biting his lip.

"Why does that sound bad?" Gabriella questioned now even more worried.

"Ben is in the hospital." Troy said quickly yanking his clothes back on. "He has a really high temperature. He might have the flu."

"Wait." She said with a pit in her stomach. "Who is Ben?"

Troy turned around, she could feel her face flush and the pit grew bigger. "He's my son."

The shock in the room couldn't have been thicker. "You have a son?" Gabriella said meekly.

He shook his head sadly and she knew that she didn't know Troy anymore. He wasn't the same boy she fell in love with so many years ago. "That was my wife Jessica calling."

Gabriella couldn't hold her tears anymore. She held her hand up to her mouth and bit her tongue, but still it could not keep the words from falling out of her mouth. "What do you mean; you have a wife?" He made a motion towards her, but she pulled away. "No, get away from me, f you! You have turned me into a slut. I'm a fricking homewrecker Troy!" She then did what would have never crossed her mind before, what she never thought of doing before. She slapped him hard across the face as she held her hotel robe tighter. 'Not only did he take something so precious from her, but also he took it unfaithfully.' She thought angrily. She felt sick and exposed.

"What am I suppose to do now Troy, come on tell me, what the hell am I suppose to do now! Why me?" She just cried, it was pain numbing that made her unable to move. Gabriella felt like a whore, the bile in her mouth was growing. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? I hate you!" The tears just kept running down her face getting hotter and hotter with anger. "Did your life not end up perfect Troy? What am I just some slam and run, you turned me into a one night stand!"Grabbing her clothes she took the last ounce of strength she had she hit him repeatedly and he just sat there doing nothing and saying nothing.

That was the last time she ever saw ever saw him, that blue eyed prick that tore her world apart.

* * *

She never wanted to see him again, he had broken way too many pieces of her life. Yet she thought of him when she looked down at a bright pink line and felt her life was over. She could never tell him nor would she have wanted to. Why should she make poor Jessica's life miserable? He would just have to have his conscious haunt him the rest of his life. But as for Gabriella, her life had only gotten better. The moment her little girl was born she knew that this was the best thing to happen to her. Abigail Elizabeth became the one thing that made everything perfect in Gabriella's life. All the pieces were put back together and the pieces that weren't ok just stayed lost forever. She was ok leaving those pieces gone. With Annie's help Gabriella was able to be ok again. In the times she hated Troy, Gabriella loved Abby more. That night she knew now, was only a fated chance and one that led her to a life she never imagined.

* * *

**Ok so I know it is alittle sad, and no I don't hate Troy. I just had this idea in my head, and I started to work with it. I didn't want to go into to much and I wanted a one-shot**

**If you enjoyed this one-shot I have three other stories that are being written. Two of them are on my fanfiction profile and I just updated Bright Lights my Gilmore Girls story.**

**The other one is at Fictionpress and is an orignal story. **

_**Confessions of a Teenage Runaway - **Is Perfection an Illusion? Hanna Harper was always perfect. She had the brains, the beauty and the boyfriend. But what happens when perfect isn't fun anymore? Meeting Jason Olin will change Hanna's perception of her life. He changes her views on perfection and love, what happens when he changes her life? What if things go unplanned and everything turns its back on her? Fate, despair, hope, love and perfection. Is there a price for coloring outside of the lines? Can it changes her for better or for worse? _

**Until Next Time: Reviews are welcome and fun to read. Thanks for your support.**


End file.
